Um homem de verdade
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Kenny aparenta para os outros ser apenas um pervertido, e quer provar ser mais do que isso. Mas ele não precisa provar algo que já é, e ele descobre isso com uma certa morena. Narrado pelo próprio Kenny.


**Um homem de verdade**

Meu nome é Kenny McCormick, e tenho 15 anos. Sou conhecido pela minha fama de "morrer e voltar", e meu jeito mulherengo. Não há ninguém que fale de mim sem colocar a palavra "pervertido" na frente. Como por exemplo... a Bebe. Outro dia, ela falava com Rebecca sobre mim, e acabei ouvindo um pouco da conversa.

**Bebe: **Eu não vou aguentar fazer esse trabalho de um mês com o Kenny!

**Rebecca: **Bebe, não é pra tanto! Tá certo que o Kenny é um pouco pervertido, mas...

**Bebe: **Um pouco?! Toda vez que eu passo por ele, o garoto coloca a mão no meu traseiro! Ele é o maior pervertido que eu já vi!

Bebe não estava errada quanto a minha personalidade, eu realmente era um pervertido. Mas ser um pervertido não me torna imaturo, como o Cartman (espero que ele não tenha ouvido isso), e nem um "galinha". Sou um homem de verdade, mas é claro que não acreditam.

**Kyle: **Não será fácil você provar que é um homem de verdade, Kenny!

**Eu: **Kyle, eu entendi mal ou você acabou de me chamar de mulher?

**Kyle: **Não te chamei de mulher! Estou falando do seu lado pervertido! Não tenho nem ideia de como você pode provar que não é apenas pervertido!

**Eu: **Vou pensar nisso! Acho que já tenho uma ideia!

**Kyle: **Seja qual for, é melhor realizá-la!

Aquilo que eu tinha dito foi só modo de falar, porque eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. Estava outra vez forçando a cabeça enquanto andava pelo pátio da escola, quando vi alguém conhecido sentado num banco: Wendy Testaburger. O que ela fazia lá sozinha? Normalmente, Stan ou Bebe estavam sempre com ela.

**Eu: **Wendy?

Quando ela olhou pra mim, notei lágrimas em seus olhos. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Cheguei perto, mesmo temendo que ela me chamasse de pervertido. Ela olhou pra mim quando sentei ao seu lado no banco.

**Wendy:** Oi Kenny!

Ela estava mesmo chateada, pois até o cumprimento saiu fraco. E ele não me chamou de pervertido nem de imaturo (coisa que não sou). Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, resolvi falar.

**Eu: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Wendy?

**Wendy: **Não é nada!

Não importa o quanto disfarçasse, eu sabia que era mentira. Mas forçar uma garota a falar não é algo que costumo fazer.

**Eu: **Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar!

Quando eu disse aquilo, ela me olhou com uma cara... digamos... surpresa.

**Wendy: **Tá bom, quem é você e o que fez com o Kenny?

**Eu: **Por quê?

**Wendy: **É a primeira vez que eu vejo você agir assim! Está doente? Você nem passou a mão em mim!

**Eu: **Estou normal, obrigado!

Depois de dizer essa frase, desviei o olhar pra frente.

**Wendy:** Entendo! Brigou com seus amigos!

Voltei a olhar pra ela.

**Eu: **Não! E o problema aqui não sou eu, e sim você!

**Wendy: **Eu?!

**Eu: **Sim! Quando cheguei aqui e te chamei, notei que estava chorando, e no cumprimento sequer me insultou! Você está com problemas Wendy e eu percebo isso, mesmo que tente disfarçar! Mas se não quiser me contar, não irei forçá-la! É um direito seu!

A garota deu um suspiro, e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

**Wendy: **Stan e eu brigamos! Ele disse que gostava de outra garota! Já está até namorando com ela!

**Eu: **E quem é essa garota? A Bebe?

**Wendy: **Não! A Kelly!

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto Wendy voltava a chorar. Kelly e eu fomos namorados, e ela terminou comigo sem dizer o motivo. Eu achei que era por eu ser pervertido, mas depois da revelação de Wendy eu descobri o verdadeiro motivo.

**Eu: **Agora eu entendo!

Wendy me olhou de um jeito confuso.

**Wendy: **Entende o que?

**Eu: **O porquê da Kelly ter terminado comigo!

**Wendy: **Vo... você namorou a Kelly?

**Eu: **Sim! Por 9 meses! Até ela terminar comigo sem me dar explicações!

Fiquei um pouco chateado ao contar isso, e fiquei de cabeça baixa. Me levantei do banco, e Wendy fez a mesma coisa.

**Wendy: **Eu não sabia disso! Me desculpe!

**Eu: **Não é sua culpa!

**Wendy: **É sim! Eu estava reclamando do Stan e da Kelly, sem saber da relação que você teve com ela!

**Eu: **Isso do meu rompimento com a Kelly já faz tempo que aconteceu! Uns 2 meses! É, eu não tenho jeito! Todo mundo me enxerga só como um garoto pervertido! Nunca serei um homem de verdade!

Notei que Wendy arregalou os olhos.

**Wendy: **De onde foi que você tirou isso, Kenny?

**Eu: **Wendy, seja sincera! Quando eu cheguei aqui, você até achou que eu ia passar a mão em você!

**Wendy: **Não sou a única com ideia equivocada! Você achou que eu ia te insultar!

**Eu: **É que eu já estou acostumado com o fato das garotas me chamarem de pervertido!

Eu era acostumado, mas ser acostumado não significa não ficar chateado. E era assim que eu estava, até sentir um corpo contra o meu. Era a Wendy, me abraçando. Fiquei confuso: por que ela estava fazendo isso?

**Wendy: **Você pode até ser pervertido Kenny, mas não é isso que não te faz ser um homem de verdade! Você "é" um homem de verdade, e não é preciso que eu te diga isso pra você saber!

Nunca pensei que uma garota diria isso pra mim, muito menos a Wendy. Nem Kelly disse isso pra mim. Wendy olhou nos meus olhos, antes de fechar os seus e abaixar o meu capuz.

**Eu: **Wendy, o que você vai...

Minha frase foi interrompida, pois Wendy segurou minha cabeça e me beijou na boca. Naquela hora, senti como se estivesse me aproveitando da fraqueza dela. Mas logo percebi que foi ela que me beijou, e não eu. Retribui o beijo, segurando a cintura dela. Por falta de ar, nos separamos depois de uns 30 segundos.

**Wendy: **Kenny...

**Eu: **Me desculpe, Wendy!

**Wendy: **Desculpar o que? Você beija muito bem, Kenny!

Ela sorriu pra mim. Uma garota sorriu pra mim.

**Eu: **Vo... você também beija muito bem!

**Wendy: **Nos vemos por aí?

**Eu: **Nos vemos!

Cada um de nós foi pra um lado. Sorri ao lembrar que Wendy tinha razão. Não precisava que alguém me dissesse que eu era um homem de verdade. Mesmo sendo pervertido, eu sabia que era um homem de verdade! E ela também. FIM!!!

* * *

Foi minha primeira fic de South Park. Desculpem se não tem aquela típica linguagem de palavrões. Comentem só se gostaram.


End file.
